Sick
by Jude Xue
Summary: TRADUCTION, VO de Nekonikki08 / Harry est malade, du coup, il décide de rester au dortoir jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux, mais Severus Snape n'est pas de cet avis. / OS. UA. MxM.


**Titre original :** Sick

**Titre traduit :** Malade

**Auteur :** Nekonikki08

**(Humble) Traductrice :** Jude Xue

**Lien de l'OS en VO :** w w w . fanfiction s / 7861438 / 1 / Sick (sans les espaces)

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien. L'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling, et cet OS revient à Nekonikki08. Seule la traduction de cet OS est de mon chef.

**Warning :** Harry a 17 même s'il est encore à Poudlard. Mention MxM. UA.

**A/N (Nekonikki08) **: J'ai écrit cet OS parce que je m'ennuyais à mourir et j'ai décidé de le poster. Haha. Ce n'est pas une fic sérieuse, seulement quelque chose auquel j'ai pensé lorsque j'ai été malade un jour, et que mon fiancé est rentré plus tôt à la maison du travail justement car j'étais malade. Haha. Mmh, je ne l'ai obligé à rien, mais à chaque fois que je suis malade, il stoppe de son plein gré ce qu'il est en train de faire juste pour s'occuper de moi. […]

**T/N (Jude) :** Mon premier OS en anglais, que j'ai beaucoup apprécié il est simple mais tout mimi. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant. Ma première traduction également. J'ai essayé de rendre le tout fluide, quitte à ne pas traduire mot à mot, en espérant que le tout rende bien. Je suis loin d'être bilingue donc un peu d'indulgence, s'il vous plait. Lire et traduire de l'anglais, c'est un moyen de lier l'utile à l'agréable, et poster le résultat de, qui sait, faire découvrir un auteur ou un OS à quelques lecteurs. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai eu l'autorisation de Nekonikki08 pour poster cette traduction. Bref, enjoy ~

* * *

Harry gémit quand il sentit une main familière secouer avec urgence son épaule. La secousse lui causa un brusque mal de tête martelant et une vague de nausée le prit en même temps. Au moment où il entendit l'animation de ses amis dans le dortoir, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il les referma immédiatement et se roula en boule dans son lit. Il était définitivement malade. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de ce qui aurait pu en être la cause. Récemment, il se portait comme un charme, mais aujourd'hui, il souffrait. Ayant chaud, il avait donc repousser sa couverture, pourtant, à ce moment là, il avait ressenti un froid glacial.

La main secoua à nouveau son épaule. « Harry, tu dois te lever ! Tu as déjà louper le petit déjeuner, et les cours commencent dans dix minutes ! », dit Ron. Il tressaillit ensuite en entendant le grognement douloureux de Harry. « Tu te sens bien, mon pote ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Me sens pas bien. », murmura Harry. Il avait tout juste été audible, mais après avoir vécu ensemble pendant 7 ans, Ron était capable de saisir les propos de Harry.

« Malade ? » Il fronça les sourcils un moment. « Je vais t'apporter quelques médicaments de Madame Pomfrey. Ca devrait aider. »

Harry gémit une nouvelle fois et secoua la tête. « Ca va aller. J'irais sûrement mieux cet après midi. C'est juste un petit microbe. », tenta-t-il pour se convaincre qu'il allait bien. Il haïssait prendre ses potions. Elles avaient un goût horrible.

« Je repasserais pour voir comment tu vas ce midi. Si tu ne te sens pas mieux, je t'emmènerais à l'infirmerie. »

« Ok. », convint Harry à contrecœur. Il aurait pu être d'accord avec n'importe quoi tant que Ron sortait de son espace. Autant il aimait Ron, autant sa présence à ce moment là le faisait seulement se sentir encore plus mal. Il voulait seulement qu'on le laisse tranquille et s'occuper de lui tout seul.

« En espérant que tu ailles mieux, mon pote. » Ron lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de se diriger vers sa salle de classe.

Harry soupira de soulagement quand Ron et ses camarades de chambre sortirent. Il grogna de douleur et tenta de se rendormir. Il espérait qu'il se sentirait mieux plus tard. Il ferma les yeux, suppliant le sommeil de le remporter.

Ron rentra dans la salle de classe et prit un siège à côté de Draco. La classe de potion fut lentement remplit par les élèves. Draco haussa un sourcil en direction de Ron lorsqu'il nota que celui ci n'était pas accompagné de son meilleur ami. Ron, avisant le regard de son petit ami, sortit sa plume et dit :

« Harry est malade. Il est resté en haut. »

Bien que cela expliquait l'absence de Harry, cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il se trouvait dans sa chambre et non à l'infirmerie. « Il n'était pas bien ? »

Ron acquiesça. « Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. »

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas aller à l'infirmerie alors ? »

Ron haussa les épaules. Il s'était posé la même question. « Il a dit qu'il se sentirait mieux dans l'après midi. »

Hermione entra et s'assit près de Ron lorsqu'elle remarqua que Harry n'était pas dans la classe. « Où est Harry ? », demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

Draco répondit pour Ron. « Malade, et entêté à ne pas aller voir Pomfrey. »

Hermione, exaspérée, secoua la tête. « Franchement. », marmonna-t-elle, désapprouvant. Dès qu'elle posa son livre sur la paillasse, Snape entra brusquement. A l'évidence, il était de mauvaise humeur humeur qui devint d'autant plus mauvaise quand il ne vit pas les deux yeux d'un vert brillant qui le fixaient toujours amoureusement lorsqu'il entrait dans la classe.

« Tournez à la page quatre cent soixante quatorze. », dit-il avec un sourire méprisant, cherchant son Harry alentour. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Draco. Draco mima 'Malade' du bout des lèvres avant de retourner à la lecture de son livre. Malade ? Potter était malade ? Ses yeux rencontrèrent ensuite ceux de Ron. Celui-ci, encore mal à l'aise avec Severus, se força à formuler un 'Dortoir' silencieux. Severus regarda ensuite vers Granger. Elle roula des yeux, Severus pouvant en conclure que le morveux n'était pas aller à l'infirmerie. Ca ne pouvait sûrement pas être _si_ grave s'il refusait d'aller voir Pomfrey. Peut-être voulait il éviter de voir Severus ? Après tout, les cris avaient fusés durant la dispute de la nuit d'avant. Donc au lieu de faire face à la confrontation avec Severus comme un homme, il avait décidé de simuler une maladie et de rester au lit jusqu'à la fin de la classe de potion ? Fronçant les sourcils avec colère, Severus fit en sorte que les élèves brassent leurs potions en silence et retira une multitude de points pour la moindre petite erreur dont il était témoin. Il devait parler avec Harry après la classe.

Quand le cours fut finit, chaque maison avait perdu à peu près 70 points chacune. Déprimés, ils quittèrent la salle en ronchonnant. Draco lança un regard à Severus avant de sortir en compagnie de Ron, un bras passé autour de sa taille mince. Severus, ignorant le serrement dans sa poitrine, en attendant que le cours suivant ne débute, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il serait celui qui déterminerait à quel point Harry était véritablement malade ! Et si le garçon allait parfaitement bien, il serait honoré de donner à Harry une bonne raison de rester au lit.

Il regarda vers l'entrée pour être absolument sûr que personne n'était alentour. Quand il voyait un élève isolé ou un membre du staff, il se cachait rapidement et attendait qu'ils passent. Il monta jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor, le portrait ayant à peine le temps de le reconnaître comme elle ouvrit rapidement le passage pour lui autoriser l'accès. Heureusement, personne n'était dans la salle commune, comme cela devait l'être. Severus se stoppa. Et si Harry était avec quelqu'un ? Il aurait pu aisément dire qu'il était 'malade' et passer du temps avec un célibataire, ou dire qu'ils étaient aussi tout deux 'malades' et prendre du bon temps ensemble dans la chambre... en privé... Le sang bouillonnant, Severus marcha dans la pièce et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Harry se leva soudainement et commença immédiatement à tousser. Il s'assit pour voir qui avait interrompu son sommeil, mais le regretta. La chambre tourna, il se sentit étourdit et se ré-écroula dans son lit. Son estomac protesta au mouvement et, pendant un moment, Harry se sentit comme s'il devait courir jusqu'à la salle de bain pour aller vomir. Il ne s'en serait pas soucier si ce n'était pas son corps qui protestait à chaque mouvements. Il frissonna, de froid ou à cause de son mal, il n'aurait su le dire.

Severus s'adoucit de suite quand il se rendit compte de l'état de Harry. Il fut près du jeune homme en trois enjambées. « Harry », dit-il doucement, s'asseyant près de lui. Il plaça sa main sur le front de Harry et le soumis à des sorts de diagnostique. Identifiant rapidement le problème, il sut quelle potion lui apporter. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir douter de lui. « Je serais de retour dans quelques minutes Harry, j'ai besoin de te rapporter une potion. »

Harry avait tout juste saisit qui était en train de lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit une chaleur familière à côté de lui et qu'il inhala l'odeur de Severus. Sans penser, il étendit un bras jusque Severus et se pelotonna autour du maître des potions du mieux qu'il pu. Il entendit Severus lui parler, mais ne saisit pas ses propos. Tout ce qu'il savait était que Severus était là et qu'il commençait à se sentir mieux. La douleur et la sensation de malaise était toujours présentes, mais avec Severus à ses côtés, cela semblait gérable.

« Severus... », murmura-t-il d'un ton suppliant. Il ne savait pas de quoi il le suppliait tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il avait davantage besoin de Severus.

« Harry. » Severus tenta de repousser Harry, mais ce dernier se cramponnait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Potter ! Laisse moi y aller pour que je puisse te ramener la potion ! Tu te sentiras mieux après. »

Harry secoua la tête avec obstination, pour finalement gémir à cause de la douleur qui se répandit dans son crâne suite à son mouvement. « Juste, reste, Severus... »

« Je ne peux pas Harry. Tu le sais. J'ai une classe juste après et quelqu'un pourrait rentrer. » Il passa sa main dans les cheveux sombres et massa le cuir chevelu de Harry. Ce dernier ronronna presque de contentement. Severus tenta d'enlever Harry une fois de plus mais le brun n'était pas de cet avis il resserra davantage sa prise sur la taille de l'homme. « Arrête de faire ton difficile. Je serais de retour juste après avoir pris la potion. », tenta-t-il pour le persuader de relâcher sa prise.

« Reste. », gémis une fois de plus Harry. « Reste. S'il te plait. »

Soupirant, Severus pris une décision. Il retira ses chaussures et monta dans le lit à côté de Harry. Il plaça la tête du jeune homme sur sa poitrine et passa fermement ses bras autour du corps fin pour l'enlacer. Il commença ensuite à jouer avec ses cheveux et à déposer de temps en temps des baisers sur sa tête. Il savait que ce que Potter voulait, il l'obtenait. Severus ne voulait pas que le morveux s'habitue à obtenir ce qu'il désirait de lui, mais en face de Harry, il se ramollissait. Alors qu'il était allongé dans le lit avec lui, l'enlaçant et le réconfortant, il ne pouvait rien faire mais il pensa que son argument contre lui la nuit d'avant était vraiment insignifiant. Il se retrouvait là, allongé dans un lit avec lui, dans son dortoir, prenant le risque de s'exposer aux étudiants qui pouvaient rapidement raconter en quelques secondes ce qu'ils avaient vu dans toute l'école, et hier, ils s'étaient disputés à propos du fait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils se tiennent la main en public ? Il se sentit stupide.

Harry soupira. Il commençait lentement à se sentir mieux. Il voulait prendre la potion pour se rétablir, mais il ne voulait pas non plus se séparer de Severus. Il était chaud et confortable. Mieux que tout, il le chouchoutait, ce qui donnait à Harry le sentiment d'être en sécurité, protégé, et aimé. Il renifla et enlaça davantage Severus pour le rapprocher de lui. Severus grogna légèrement, pourtant à l'aise dans cette étreinte. Après environ un quart d'heure, Severus entendit Harry émettre un léger ronflement. Avec lenteur et prudence, il déplaça le jeune homme de sur lui et se fraya un chemin rapidement jusqu'aux cachots pour récupérer la potion. Lorsqu'il revint, Harry s'était à nouveau rouler en boule.

« Harry, réveilles toi. » Severus déplaça Harry de sorte qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Harry tressaillit mais ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'il sentit la fiole contre ses lèvres et avala la potion au goût cerise. Celle ci fonctionna immédiatement. Il sourit à Severus et le gratifia d'un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Merci, amour. », souffla-t-il, heureux.

« Je t'en prie. Mais, fais moi une faveur et va à l'infirmerie la prochaine fois que tu te sentiras malade. Ca m'épargnerait l'ennui de devoir entrer et sortir furtivement d'ici. »

Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent quand il réalisa que Severus était dans son lit, où tout le monde pouvait entrer et les apercevoir. « Severus - »

« C'est bon, Harry. J'ai risqué ma vie pour toi, je crois que s'exposer si peu ne pourrait pas nuire à ma personne. » Il lui adressa un sourire satisfait, l'attirant plus près de lui. « Ou à ma réputation. », ajouta-t-il avec humour.

Harry fit un sourire éclatant. « Vraiment ? Donc, on peut être ensemble en public ? ». Il essaya de ne pas paraître trop excité ou enthousiaste, sans succès. Il était pratiquement en train de sauter de joie.

Severus soupira. « Si c'est à ce point important pour toi, et si tu comprends que la Gazette du Sorcier fera, indubitablement, - »

« Je m'en fiche. », dit Harry rapidement. Il pressa son visage dans le creux du cou de Severus et y frotta son nez. « Je serais diplômé dans moins d'une semaine. Après ça, je pensais que nous pourrions voyager, voir le monde, faire des choses que nous ne pouvions pas faire avant. » Il embrassa la peau pâle et la pinça, taquin.

Severus frissonna de plaisir. « Et quand avais-tu prévu de me mettre au courant de ces plans, au juste ? »

Harry gloussa. « Aujourd'hui ? »

« Mais encore ? »

« Peut-être que j'avais prévu de t'en parler le jour même, après avoir emballer tes affaires et t'avoir mis le portoloin dans les mains... » Il embrassa le cou de Severus, espèrant que l'homme ne serait pas trop en colère contre lui.

Severus hocha la tête calmement alors qu'il pensait à la réponse de Harry. Tout d'abord, il avait voulu le gronder d'être si présomptueux, au point de croire que Severus aurait apprécié ce kidnapping imprévu mais, en y pensant vraiment, il ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas y aller avec Harry. Ils étaient ensemble depuis seulement 8 mois n'était ce pas un peu tôt pour faire de tels plans ? Severus savait que lui, plus que tout le monde, méritait des vacances. Des vacances avec son amant jeune et sexy serait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il méritait, mais il n'allait pas les refuser.

« Je suppose que nous commencerons à tout planifier ce weekend, de sorte que nous serons prêts après la fête de remise des diplômes. »

« Parfait. » Harry sourit et embrassa Severus, lequel approfondit immédiatement le baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, Severus se leva.

« Habilles toi. Puisque tu vas mieux, tu vas pouvoir assister au reste de tes cours. »

Harry fit la moue. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés comme jamais et il portait encore son pyjama. « Je peux toujours faire l'école buissonnière, non ? » Le regard que Severus lui lança lui donna sa réponse. Il soupira. « Que penses-tu d'un rendez vous, alors ? Samedi prochain, au Trois Balais ? »

« Tout dépend. Essayeras-tu de rendre évident le fait que nous sommes ensemble ? »

« Oui. »

Severus hocha la tête. « Sept heure. Ne sois pas en retard. » Il embrassa Harry avant de quitter la pièce. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle commune des Gryffpndors, il repéra plusieurs élèves traînant ici et là, ces derniers le fixant bouche bée au moment où ils l'aperçurent. Il haussa un sourcil à leur encontre et poursuivit son chemin vers la sortie. « 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour impolitesse. » Il sourit avec satisfaction quand il les entendit bredouiller mais ne s'en soucia pas davantage. Il rejoignit sa salle de classe pour préparer son cours suivant, maintenant de meilleure humeur. Il sourit également tandis qu'il dressait mentalement la liste des lieux à visiter avec Harry.

**End**


End file.
